darkcrusadefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TeriffiedToxic
Re: Sidebar This is due to the removal of , , and . Make sure those lines are always in the code. I've also put a new style of Main Page up, but I had to remove the old stuff.--Richardtalk 17:21, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Oh--TeriffiedToxic(Check out my wikia and help ploz Its (www.darkcrusade.wikia.com)) 11:07, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Check the skin now, I gave it a makeover.--Richardtalk 21:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Bg Thanks Richard it looks great =D --User:TeriffiedToxic Brandy Bub 08:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Some Advice I happened to see your help request at Richard1990's talk page and seemingly you already got your main problem solved. Along with that, I saw a few other things worth a view so I tried to fix a few things for you. Your page_tabs (at the Monaco.css file) are a bit weirdly formatted (the font color of the links at the right end of each page, discussion / talk pages and the like) and sometimes show up as red, sometimes white or even purely black. I quickly fixed that in my personal skin test area, located here: http://darkcrusade.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos/monaco.css I edited it so the text always shows up as white in a black box. If you don't know it yet, you can access your personal skin test area, without making the changes public: http://darkcrusade.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Mypage/monaco.css (This file always overrides all other skin styles while the page has code and you are logged in) If you want that little font color fix, just copy the Monaco.css code I edited on my personal Monaco.css page and overwrite the MediaWiki:Monaco.css file. I also saw that your Wiki logo (Wiki.png) is a bit blurred, so I made a better version for you. Feel free to add the "Wikia" part to it again, I just removed it since it seems redundant for me to have it in the logo and just above it, at the actual Wikia logo. The version I made uses up the full available logo space (216 x 155 pixel) and should look quite good, you can download it here: http://h.imagehost.org/0794/Dawn_of_War_Wiki.png Also, you should edit this image sooner or later, it makes up that little icon at the your browser's adress bar: http://darkcrusade.wikia.com/File:Favicon.ico If you need more help or inspiration, feel free to contact me at my talk page and maybe check out my own wiki in case you need inspiration. [[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/c:deadfrontier DF Admin]] [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos] Talk 12:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Templates Templates are one of the things I only began to try working with quite recently (and yes, from what I checked they are really badly explained on the help pages), but in the end, they are not too hard. Like in many other cases when working with code, especially here, the easiest way is to copy from others, modify, test and learn that way. Generally, to create a template, just make a new page called "Template:" and when you want to use it for a page, you just type in there and that template gets automatically loaded from the wiki database. Typical examples are the wikia image licensing notes and also wikipedia pages where people applied templates to note that something needs to get fixed on them. You can also partially modify the templates while using the Code by using the "Pipe Trick" (using the "|" within wikicode), like for adding a template to note that a page needs an update, and then adding a link to a special discussion page. (This is a very common example from wikipedia again) As I said, I didn't try too much around with templates yet, as I see not too much use for them within my wikia as of now, but maybe you do. About coding, the simplest way is just to look at other's work and copy / edit it. A good example to check out and use a similar code setup for your own templates is this image license note: http://darkcrusade.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Cc-by-sa-3.0 I hope this explained more than it confused you. If you need more help, you know where to find me. [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos] Talk 05:47, 17 July 2009 (UTC)